Card Captors
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Un gran secreto se esconde tras los sueños de Sakura, los cuales involucran a un extraño joven y a una bestia alada. El destino que la joven heredó está a punto de alcanzarla y todo comenzará cuando ella conozca a aquel desconocido. La Magia es una fuerza poderosa codiciada por muchos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Posible Ooc y Universo Alterno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1. Lo que está destinado a ser.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Totalmente inmóvil a la orilla del edificio, Sakura contempló asombrada la descomunal Luna frente a ella irradiando su hipnotizante luz azulada. El aire gélido golpeó sus mejillas sonrosadas y movió violentamente los mechones de su cabello; pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando la vista era tan magnífica._

— _ **Es tiempo de despertar.**_

 _Ella se giró al escuchar el sonido de la voz, sintiendo un leve dolor al despegar la vista de una de las escenas más bellas en el mundo. Sakura creyó que estaba completamente sola en ese lugar, pero no era así. Se encontró con un joven alto al que ella no conocía._

— _ **El momento llegará. Los sucesos inevitables que te harán abrir los ojos a la realidad.**_ _—El muchacho habló sin mirarla, pero su voz determinante le dijo a Sakura que se dirigía a ella._

 _Sakura no comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y de cierta manera le resultaron crípticas. ¿Qué intentaba decirle el desconocido?_

— _**¿Qué quieres decir?**_ _—Atinó a cuestionar ella. Fue más bien una exigencia._

 _El joven desconocido al fin la miró, clavando los ojos en ella de una manera que a Sakura le provocó un escalofrío. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y transmitían dureza en su mirar. El claro de luna le permitió a la chica vislumbrar mejor a su acompañante; no era mucho mayor que ella, de hecho parecían de la misma edad, su semblante denotaba seriedad combinando a la perfección con esos ojos marrones y constantes._

 _La brisa removió la vestimenta del joven, pero a pesar de ello éste no se inmutó ante la inclemencia y brusquedad de la ráfaga. Frunció los labios mientras observaba la incertidumbre en la chica._

— _ **Lo sabes.**_ _—La miró unos segundos tratando de encontrar en ella alguna respuesta que le dijera que entendía. Pero no encontró ningún atisbo de entendimiento._

— _**¿Quién eres?**_ _—preguntó Sakura. Aquel joven la miraba de una manera que ella no supo cómo identificar; los ojos del desconocido habían perdido dureza, dejando ver apenas la estela de un sentimiento muy parecido a la tristeza ¿por qué? ¿Quién era él realmente y por qué le decía todas esas cosas?_

 _Él se movió sin contestarle, erigiendo de nuevo esa máscara de frialdad en su semblante y apartando la mirada de ella. La vista espectacular no lograba impresionarlo pero él no podía responder a la interrogante de la joven._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio. El cual se rompió cuando otra voz irrumpió:_

— _ **La pregunta correcta sería "¿quién eres tú?"**_

 _Las sombras bailaban tenuemente y de éstas una nueva figura apareció. Sakura tragó dificultosamente cuando dos inmensas e inmaculadas alas se alzaron imponentes sobre la majestuosa criatura que ahora estaba frente a ella._

— _ **Tú eres…**_ _—La respuesta quedó al aire. La joven conocía aquella figura, una criatura que solamente había visto en sueños. Esas alas irradiaban un dorado resplandor que la dejó sin aire._

" _¿Estoy soñando?" se preguntó ella. Tal vez era un sueño después de todo._

 _La criatura caminó posicionándose al lado del joven, ambos la miraron con una expresión indescifrable. Sakura tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de extender la mano y alcanzarlos, un sentimiento que rayaba en una nostalgia que ella no podía siquiera justificar._

— _ **Muy pronto Sakura**_ _—habló de nuevo la criatura. Un imponente y magnifico León alado—_ _ **. Pronto sabrás quien eres realmente.**_ _— Sus ojos eran como una sombra misteriosa que cargaban la promesa de un futuro._

 _Las palabras nuevamente la dejaron pasmada, la jovencita clavó los ojos en la palma de su mano, incapaz de entender a qué se refería la criatura. ¿Quién era ella? la respuesta a la cuestión era más que obvia, ella era Sakura Kinomoto, una jovencita de quince años y estudiante de secundaria. Pero no, aquella cuestión guardaba mucho más de lo que la bestia alada se atrevía a develar._

 _Estaba intrigada. De nuevo las esmeraldas de Sakura miraron a los extraños, reconociendo en uno de ellos un símbolo extraño incrustado en la fina ornamenta que portaba. El símbolo de un sol; la muchacha recordaba vagamente haber visto aquella insignia en algún lugar pero su turbulenta mente se negaba a brindarle información._

— _**¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Dime por favor!**_ _—Clamó con el corazón acelerado, Sakura juntó las manos a la altura de su pecho para tratar de apaciguar los latidos._

 _El joven de extraña vestimenta y la criatura encontraron sus miradas compartiendo un mensaje silencioso. El muchacho fue el primero en abrir la boca, pero para desgracia de Sakura no hubo sonido alguno, estaba moviendo los labios pero de éstos no salía absolutamente nada._

 _De pronto todo comenzó a desmoronarse a su alrededor. Sakura trató inútilmente de llegar hasta ellos, estiró la mano en un vago intento pero al hacerlo simplemente logró que las figuras se distorsionaran y se desintegraran en la nada. La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella comenzando a presionarla, envolviéndola y cegando su visión._

Sakura despertó bruscamente. Su corazón latía desbocado y un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su espalda; tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza gracias a la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre ésta.

Estaba en su habitación, al borde de su cama y la iluminación era notable dándole un indicio de que ya había amanecido. El molesto pitido del despertador reverberaba en sus oídos y fue suficiente para crisparle los nervios casi de inmediato ante el recordatorio de que estaba haciéndose tarde.

Tomó el molesto objeto entre sus manos y lo apagó, el reloj marcaba las siete en punto así que estaba justo a tiempo para arreglarse, desayunar e ir al instituto. Dejó el despertador sobre el estante de su cama y mientras lo hacía sintió una extraña sensación invadirla, sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de su sueño golpearon su mente abrumándola en el proceso.

Aquel chico y la extraña criatura que más bien parecía salido de un cuento fantástico. Tal vez debería dejar los libros que Naoko le prestaba, los gustos de la chica eran peculiares así como su personalidad. Sakura sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza para tratar de despejarse, era sólo un sueño; uno de los muchos que había tenido desde hacía cinco años cuando apenas tenía diez.

Una vez serena, se levantó cual resorte de la cama para correr hasta su armario y sacar su uniforme escolar, después con dirección al baño para asearse y cambiar su pijama rosa; porque sí, a pesar de contar con quince años, Sakura Kinomoto se aferraba a sus gustos infantiles.

Tardó apenas lo necesario, la chica bajó las escaleras con dirección a la cocina. Sakura era apenas una brisa mañanera cuando lo requería, sin mucho esfuerzo llegó a la mesa tomando su lugar de siempre mientras una vasta sonrisa cubría su rostro.

Su hermano se encontraba al otro lado de la barra friendo un par de huevos, pero ello no impidió que la escuchara llegar. Sus ruidosas pisadas en el segundo nivel - _según Touya_ \- podían escucharse desde la entrada de la casa y una cuadra anterior a esa calle.

—Te levantaste temprano hoy Monstruo —Miró de soslayo a su hermana sin dejar de freír. Incluso el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto podía ser " _multitareas_ " cuando se lo proponía—. O es que tal vez el olor de la comida te abrió el apetito y te hizo salir de tu cueva. —O cuando la situación demandaba molestar a Sakura.

La chica arrugó la cara con evidente molestia ante el comentario ¿hasta cuándo su hermano pretendía seguir molestándola con sus comentarios tontos? ¡Era tan infantil! Las manos de Sakura formaron un puño y sus pies golpearon notablemente el suelo de madera haciendo que el ruido llegara a los oídos de su hermano, ante este gesto Touya entornó una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Que no soy un Monstruo! Hermano eres cruel. —Se quejó Sakura volviendo la mirada a un lado.

Ignorando la molestia de su hermana, Touya por fin sirvió el desayuno. El de Sakura, el propio y el de un puesto extra en la mesa.

— ¿Yukito vendrá a desayunar con nosotros?—preguntó Sakura expectante sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. De pronto el enojo hacia su hermano había quedado en un segundo plano.

—Por supuesto, por eso no te vayas a comer toda la comida. Deja algo para nosotros. —De nuevo Touya le picó.

Pero su ataque fue poco efectivo. Alguien llamó desde la puerta principal y los hermanos sabían de quién se trataba; Sakura iba a levantarse para abrir la puerta pero Touya se lo impidió, recordándole que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clases. El joven fue hacia la puerta para recibir a su invitado como todas las mañanas.

La presencia de Yukito en el devenir de la familia Kinomoto era una constante, de hecho ya lo consideraban como parte de ésta.

Sakura saludó efusivamente al joven de apariencia frágil y amable personalidad, Yukito era todo lo contrario a Touya por lo que Sakura siempre se preguntaba el cómo su amistad podía funcionar. No obstante la respuesta a esa cuestión era visible ante los ojos de la joven.

Yukito tomó asiento junto a Sakura y Touya. Agradeciendo por la comida el muchacho engulló hasta la última migaja del plato; a decir verdad el apetito de Yukito era admirable y casi envidiado por cualquier hombre que quisiera romper algún récord.

Ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una conversación que involucraba a la universidad en la que ambos asistían, la joven Kinomoto decidió dejar de escuchar en algún punto pues la charla se había volcado hacia reportes y exámenes finales, suficiente tenía con los propios.

Miró sus manos sobre la madera de la mesa, sin darse cuenta ya no estaba comiendo y los alimentos en su plato apenas fueron tocados. Sakura sentía una sensación en el estómago, algo muy parecido al vértigo o a la emoción ante la expectativa, no obstante aquel día no era diferente a cualquier otro en su rutina.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?—Yukito la trajo a la realidad tocando su hombro. La mirada del joven se teñía en preocupación.

Ella asintió rápidamente alegando que no era nada.

—Te ves cansada. —Siguió el muchacho de lentes. Tal vez eran ideas suyas pero debajo de los ojos de Sakura podían notarse un par de ojeras y eso no le agradó.

Touya miró a su hermana esperando una respuesta al igual que Yukito. Y ante el par de miradas Sakura no tuvo más opción que soltar un suspiro de resignación antes de contar la verdad, de nada serviría mentirles a los dos hombres que la conocían prácticamente de toda la vida.

—Tuve otro sueño—Comenzó—. Pero esta vez fue diferente a los anteriores. No estaba sola, había dos sujetos conmigo y me decían algo que no podía entender. —Sakura se hundió en su asiento tratando de recordar sobre ese extraño sueño, pero no hubo nada más.

La mirada de Touya se endureció y sus ojos relampaguearon con sospecha e inteligencia. No era la primera vez que Sakura alegaba tener sueños extraños, de hecho todo había comenzado desde que ella cumplió los diez años y a partir de ahí no se detuvieron. Pero las imágenes para Sakura nunca eran del todo claras y siempre lograban confundirla, el mensaje de los sueños era simplemente un código indescifrable para ella, no así para Touya. Las cosas estaban empeorando con su hermanita, al principio creyó que todos esos sueños eran a consecuencia de la muerte de su padre, pero después de esos cinco años él ya no estaba tan seguro y temía que algo malo le sucediera.

" _Aún no es tiempo"_ se dijo. Touya se negó a dejar que su desasosiego saliera a flote y pusiera en evidencia la turbación que estaba sintiendo, no quería que Sakura hiciera preguntas al respecto porque él no estaba dispuesto a responder a ninguna de ellas. Alargaría el momento tanto como pudiera para que ella siguiera a salvo.

Yukito por su parte asentía con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes? Algunas personas dicen que algunos sueños pueden predecir el futuro. —Su tono de voz y su expresión difería en gran medida con la actitud seria de Touya, como siempre irradiando esa inmensurable amabilidad.

— ¿Predicciones? — murmuró la joven. Si lo que Yukito estaba diciendo era cierto, entonces eso significaba que ¿llegaría a conocer a aquel joven de mirada severa y a la majestuosa criatura?

Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la absurda conjetura. Era imposible en todas las formas posibles.

El hermano de Sakura miró con molestia a su amigo, por primera vez en muchos años. Y se lo hizo saber al levantarse bruscamente de su asiento haciendo chirriar las patas de la silla contra el suelo.

—Apresúrate o llegaras tarde. —Le dijo a ella más bien como una orden mientras recogía su plato y el de Yukito.

La chica miró el reloj de la pared y en efecto faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran. Totalmente aterrada ante la idea de llegar tarde al instituto, engulló a toda prisa lo que le quedaba en el plato; Sakura dejó su traste en el lavabo y tomó sus cosas, corrió hasta el recibidor para ponerse los zapatos.

— ¡Nos vemos en la cena hermano, Yukito!

Y sin más la puerta se azotó cuando ella se marchó.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente por una fracción de segundo volviéndolo escambroso.

—No tenías por qué decirle eso a Sakura—espetó Touya después de unos minutos.

Yukito dio un pesado suspiro ante la conversación que estaba a punto de tener, como muchas otras veces el dilema se haría presente entre ellos.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ocultándole la verdad a Sakura?—habló con determinación el joven de lentes. Yukito abandonó cualquier atisbo de serenidad volviendo su semblante mucho más serio. Vio a su amigo tensarse como las veces anteriores.

Touya sacudió la cabeza hacia él antes de contestar. —Ella no está lista para saberla—Fue tajante al respecto—. Lo he visto, sé lo que va a pasar cuando ella lo sepa y Sakura no está preparada para esa responsabilidad.

Touya poseía un "Don" muy interesante del que sólo Yukito sabía, pero el pelinegro veía aquel poder más como una maldición. Durante años ocultó una verdad a su hermana, una que no le era ajena en lo más mínimo. Conocer el destino de las personas era una carga muy pesada y dolorosa cuando se involucraba a los seres queridos y él lo supo. Si podía hacerlo, quería evitarle ese destino a su hermana. Quería proteger lo más valioso que tenía en esa vida.

—No es algo que puedas postergar Touya. Ambos sabemos que ese momento está mucho más cerca de lo que imaginamos, los sueños de Sakura se han vuelto más frecuentes porque el sello se está rompiendo. —Incluso para Yukito aquellas palabras le resultaron difíciles de pronunciar.

El pelinegro gruñó frustrado, pero a pesar de ello muy en el fondo Touya parecía apreciar su franqueza aún cuando hacían añicos sus esperanzas. Sakura era su responsabilidad y desde la muerte de su madre había jurado protegerla de lo que fuera, con el pasar del tiempo el juramento se volvió una promesa a sí mismo. Podría aplazar las cosas cuanto quisiera pero a pesar de ello el destino se encargaría de alcanzarlos.

—Lo sé Yuki es sólo que… —Touya apretó los dientes ocasionando un incomodo rechinido. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad mirar a la cara a Yukito y ocultar los sentimientos emergentes con respecto a su situación—. Pase lo que pase, quiero que protejan a Sakura.

Tsukishiro acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó a Touya por los hombros, su mirada antes apacible se convirtió en una que desbordaba determinación. No le fallaría en algo tan importante como eso, después de todo conocía muy bien su papel en todo eso y por sobre todo, apreciaba en demasía a la jovencita como para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—La mantendremos a salvo pase lo que pase. —Algo en el interior de Yukito se encendió.

Aquellas palabras fueron el aliciente que Touya necesitaba, como si algo dentro de su amigo emitiera vibraciones tranquilizadoras. Quizá fuese sólo la voz de Yukito lo que ocasionó aquella sensación en él.

Una lenta sonrisa se propagó a través de la cara de Touya. —Gracias Yuki.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Desde el momento en el que Syaoran entró a la casa, el olor lo golpeó. Era una casa antigua al estilo europeo, no obstante el aroma que se respiraba distaba mucho del que desprendería una morada vieja llena de polvo y suciedad acumulada en todos esos años. De hecho aquel lúgubre lugar olía particularmente a té recién servido y a un aroma dulce como el de galletas o panecillos recién horneados ¿Qué clase de lugar era después de todo?

Además, había ocasiones en las que el joven se perdía tratando de encontrar las habitaciones. Llevaba ahí por lo menos una semana y durante ese tiempo los pasillos le parecieron más bien absurdos laberintos; aunque claro, en más de una ocasión no fue enteramente su falta de ubicación lo que le ocasionaron los problemas.

— ¿Lo has encontrado?

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la repentina cuestión, Syaoran suponía que se encontraba solo en aquel poco iluminado pasillo. Suspiró y giró hacia quien le había llamado, encontrándose con una jovencita, su prima. Su momento de paz había acabado.

—No deberías estar aquí Meilin. —Syaoran le envió una mirada inquisidora. Su prima siempre lo acompañaba a donde él fuese y nunca aceptaba un " _no_ " por respuesta. A decir verdad era muy perseverante cuando se lo proponía, pero era esa cualidad de la chica lo que sacaba de quicio al joven.

Meilin mostró una amplia sonrisa sin inmutarse por las palabras de su primo, de igual manera siempre ignoraba las negativas del castaño. La chica fue firme en su decisión de viajar con él a ese país, advirtiéndole a Syaoran que ella lo acompañaría así fuese colándose en su equipaje. Además, la chica de ojos color rubí sabía que a pesar de todo, esa actitud huraña de Syaoran no era más que una máscara que utilizaba para alejar a las personas de él, cosa que ella aprendió a ignorar con los años. Nadie merecía vivir en soledad.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le cuestionó.

La pelinegra se adelantó un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a él y con toda la confianza del mundo lo tomó del brazo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

—Estaba aburriéndome en mi habitación. —Se quejó inflando levemente las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño. Era una casa enorme pero muy aburrida.

—Te dije que no vinieras, éstas no son vacaciones Meilin. —soltó Syaoran con un poco de petulancia impregnando su tono de voz. Su prima nunca escuchaba, o al menos sólo escuchaba lo que quería oír.

Ella suspiró pero a pesar de ello no soltó el brazo del chico sino todo lo contrario, afianzó aún más su agarre.

—No me respondiste Xiao Lang ¿lo encontraste?—Hubo algo en el comentario, un deseo anhelante quizá.

El joven suspiró resignado. —Aún no —Informó con molestia—. Sé que se encuentra en este lugar pero el tablero no me muestra la ubicación exacta. Además, otras presencias están bloqueando la señal.

El motivo de su viaje se encontraba demasiado cerca pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan lejano a él. Sus intentos por hallarlo eran infructuosos, algo le impedía su localización exacta y muy a su pesar odiaba admitir que sus habilidades aunque fuertes, no eran suficientes.

La mirada de Meilin decayó por un segundo pero después se enfocó en su compañero.

—Lo encontraras, eres fuerte y tu magia también. —Lo animó con actitud renovada. Durante años ella fue testigo del arduo entrenamiento de Syaoran; su magia ahora era más poderosa de lo que alguna vez fue cuando niño. Después de todo provenía de un poderoso Clan.

Él no le dijo nada pues no sabía qué decirle. Así era Syaoran, un chico serio que sabía conjurar técnicas de alto nivel pero que no sabía cómo responder a la interacción humana. En los últimos años, Li se había entrenado para no mostrar sus emociones y estaba seguro de que su expresión permanecía estable. No obstante le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de gratitud.

Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo y la joven se soltó de él.

—Rubi me dijo que Hiragizawa quería verte—dijo ella—. Te está esperando en su estudio. —Tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

La puerta cedió con un molesto chirrido y los chicos reconocieron que a esa casa le hacía falta un poco de mantenimiento. Syaoran ingresó dejando a Meilin en el dintel de la puerta, ella no dio un paso más pues sabía que esa conversación no le concernía en lo más mínimo.

Las sombras bailaban en las paredes gracias a la poca iluminación que constaba únicamente de la enorme chimenea al final de la habitación, no era invierno pero al dueño de la casa le fascinaba mantenerla encendida. El interior de la habitación era modesto pero le daba un aire vacío, en el centro se encontraba un enorme sillón que a juzgar por su apariencia llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente para considerarse una reliquia.

Syaoran avanzó hacia aquel sillón escuchando sus pasos mezclarse con el crepitar de las llamas que lamian furiosas los ladrillos de la chimenea. Rodeó el enorme sillón y se mantuvo de pie frente a un joven, quien sostenía un libro abierto en las manos; el chico se mantuvo así un par de segundos antes de estirar la mano hacia una mesita y tomar un separador para marcar la página que hasta entonces se encontraba leyendo.

—Meilin me dijo que querías verme. —Li fue directo al punto—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Eriol?

Eriol Hiragizawa dejó su libro a un lado y fijó su mirada en él, en ellos no había ningún rastro de sorpresa sino más bien una amabilidad engañosa. Syaoran lo sabía, Eriol era un joven que escondía su verdadero ser detrás de esa amable sonrisa, no es que no fuese un sujeto amable porque sí lo era, pero era apenas una faceta de su personalidad, la punta del iceberg.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?—Le ofreció Hiragizawa.

—No.

La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió pero no insistió al respecto. —Dime ¿has tenido suerte?—Cruzó las piernas de manera casual, adoptando una posición despreocupada. Otra de sus fachadas.

—Hay algo que me impide dar con la ubicación, algo que está bloqueando al tablero casi como…

—Como si otra fuente de magia estuviese entorpeciendo la señal— Completó Eriol. Vio a Syaoran asentir e incluso él lo sabía—. No es de extrañar, después de todo el libro es una reliquia muy codiciada, es decir estamos hablando de magia avanzada y creaciones perfectas.

Syaoran entornó los ojos hacia Eriol, el sujeto a veces hablaba con petulancia pero debía concederle la razón.

— ¿Tú no sabes dónde está? Es tu libro después de todo.

Eriol negó enviándole una mirada que brillaba con indecisión.

—Sé que está en este lugar pero no sé exactamente en dónde. Sin embargo… —El joven de ojos azules vaciló sólo un instante.

Syaoran de alguna manera sintió su indecisión. —Sin embargo ¿qué?—Lo instó a continuar con su oración a medias. El muchacho odiaba la incertidumbre.

—He tratado incluso se ubicar la presencia de alguien que podría saber sobre el paradero del libro pero me es imposible. —Eriol trató de encontrar a dicha persona pero en cada ocasión le resultó imposible tal como si ésta hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

— Pero con tu nivel de magia no debería ser problema ubicar el libro o a esa persona, eres el mago más poderoso que existe. —Syaoran volvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. La situación lo estaba frustrando más de lo que quería admitir.

Eriol observó su expresión sabía que Syaoran prefirió apartar la mirada como prueba de su propia incertidumbre. Y no lo culpaba, ciertamente a pesar de ser alguien poderoso habían cosas que escapaban de su entendimiento o de su control.

—Te equivocas Li—dijo con vehemencia—, yo no soy el más poderoso. —No desde que había tomado su decisión.

— ¡Eres la reencarnación de Clow!—La voz de Syaoran se elevó una octava de lo normal y su mirada se endureció aun más si es que eso se podía.

—Pero no soy él, no del todo—Por fin Eriol dejó a un lado esa imperturbable sonrisa y esa posición despreocupada en el sofá para hablarle con total seriedad al muchacho—. Mis memorias siguen intactas, en esencia son las mismas que las del antiguo Mago Clow. Mi magia sin embargo, ahora se ha reducido a la mitad.

La mirada chocolate chocó con los zafiros de Eriol tan de repente que inconscientemente contuvo el aliento. Los ojos del chico de lentes era de un azul intenso, casi oscuro como la noche más lúgubre, y sólo entonces la intensidad de su expresión libre de cualquier atisbo de humor - _del bizarro humor que Eriol poseía_ \- lo volvió cauteloso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? explícate. —exigió Syaoran con incredulidad. No había nadie más poderoso que Clow y su madre le había confiado la verdad sobre la identidad de Hiragizawa desde hacía años cuando él fue su maestro.

—Pasaron cosas—Comenzó Eriol sin dar demasiados detalles—. Todos saben que yo soy la reencarnación de Clow y aunque esa es la verdad lo que pocos saben es que no soy el único.

Syaoran dio un paso hacia atrás debido a la impresión ¿él no era el único? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Había otras reencarnaciones del Mago? Imposible. El castaño inclinó la cabeza mientras consideraba eso, no estaba seguro de entender del todo lo que Eriol estaba diciéndole.

— ¿El alma de Clow se dividió?—Jamás había oído tal cosa ¿un alma partida a la mitad para reencarnar en dos cuerpos? ¿Eso siquiera era posible?

—Clow de alguna manera me entregó las memorias y los poderes a mí, sin embargo no fue su elección otorgarme su mayor creación.

—El libro. —Supuso Syaoran.

Hiragizawa le dio la razón. —Mi alma es una existencia independiente a la de Clow al igual que la otra reencarnación —Se levantó de su sofá y pasó de Syaoran caminando hacia la chimenea—. No tenía recuerdos y tampoco poderes, él era un hombre común que únicamente conservó la apariencia de Clow.

Tras decir todas esas palabras, Syaoran cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

—Entonces él tiene el libro—No fue una cuestión sino más bien una aseveración—. ¿Acaso es el nuevo dueño de las cartas?

Eriol giró para encararlo y negar con la cabeza.

—Incluso Clow antes de su muerte—Hiragizawa evitó que una imperceptible sonrisa escapara de su boca ante la última palabra—, eligió al nuevo dueño de las cartas. Pero no te equivoques Li Syaoran, no se trata de mí o de la otra reencarnación.

Así era, Eriol sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba pero a pesar de ello no lograba ubicar a la persona elegida.

—Me encontré con la otra reencarnación hace algún tiempo y en ese entonces le brindé la mitad de mis poderes para que las cosas siguieran su curso, así de la misma manera el libro conservaría el sello y evitaría que fuese abierto.

Él estaba en lo correcto. El sello protegía a las cartas de caer en manos equivocadas para fines equivocados, las cartas no sólo podían usarse para el bien sino también para traer desgracias al mundo, eso dependiendo del dueño.

Syaoran frunció el ceño cuando dos pensamientos lo golpearon simultáneamente.

—Entonces esta búsqueda no tiene caso si el libro está con su nuevo dueño o es que ¿acaso piensas quitárselo?

Eriol no respondió de inmediato y entonces Li creyó que le estaba dando la razón al segundo pensamiento, él pensaba quitarle el libro al nuevo dueño.

—Te equivocas—La cara del chico de lentes recobró la amabilidad y esa sonrisa de antaño—. Pero es nuestro deber proteger al nuevo dueño de que alguien lo intente, tú como descendiente de Clow y yo como su reencarnación. —La mirada de Eriol destelló en las profundidades con emoción contenida. Muy en el fondo deseaba al fin conocer a la persona encargada de las cartas pues por el simple hecho de ser el elegido lo volvía una persona muy valiosa.

Li reconoció que él tenía razón. Durante toda su vida se había concentrado en aumentar su nivel de magia para así un día poder ser el dueño de dichas cartas, no obstante Hiragizawa le revelaba aquella verdad y en un principio Syaoran sintió que todo su entrenamientos no servía para nada. ¿Sin un propósito cuál era el verdadero significado? Pero ahora tras las palabras de Eriol se dio cuenta de que su trabajo aun no terminaba, si no podía tener las cartas a su disposición entonces las protegería de caer en manos equivocadas, eran una reliquia familiar después de todo y no quería defraudar a su linaje.

El castaño asintió dándole la razón. Iba a decir algo cuando su cuerpo se tensó ante una sensación conocida para él, miró a Eriol quien mantenía los ojos cerrados percibiendo lo mismo que él.

—Es una presencia desconocida—Informó Hiragizawa tratando de concentrarse en la ubicación—, se encuentra cerca del centro.

Syaoran abandonó la habitación de manera abrupta sin siquiera dirigirle unas últimas palabras a Eriol. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar que Hiragizawa le había indicado, una vez cerca ya se las arreglaría para encontrar al sujeto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura estaba de camino a casa. Esa tarde decidió desviar el camino y distraer su mente después de semejante examen; Tomoyo, su mejor amiga y prima no la acompañaba en esa ocasión ya que ella estaba tomando asesoramiento en una academia de clases intensivas a petición de su madre.

Daidouji era la heredera de un imperio que se dedicaba a la creación de artefactos y Sakura no podía negar que Tomoyo tenía madera para eso pues en más de una ocasión la vio proponer ideas para prototipos de uso personal. No obstante aunque el negocio familiar le resultara interesante a su prima, la verdadera pasión de Tomoyo era la confección; sus habilidades eran excepcionales.

El camino a casa desde el parque no era demasiado largo a decir verdad pero en esos momentos Sakura estaba tomándose su tiempo; el clima agradable de la tarde le parecía perfecto para levantar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento acariciara su piel. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y siguió su camino.

Para su sorpresa el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, ningún hombre, mujer o niño deambulaba por el camino o jugaba a los alrededores, respectivamente ¿acaso era demasiado tarde?

Estaba cerca del " _Rey Pingüino_ ", aquel enorme juego del cual el parque debía su nombre. Ese era el camino a seguir. Caminó un par de metros más hasta que algo captó su atención, en las cercanías se escuchaba el sonido de un par de voces que hablaban en un tono bastante elevado.

Sakura se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, creyó estar sola pero al parecer no era así. El sonido de las voces se intensificó entonces y eso despertó su curiosidad, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado se acercó hacia donde el sonido provenía, justo detrás de un par de árboles. Lo que vio la dejó impresionada.

La punta de una espada a centímetros de la garganta de un chico. La joven observó el pedazo de metal brillante desde un extremo a otro hasta que su mirada se enfocó en quien empuñaba el arma y su mente se nubló ante la impresión. Lo reconoció como el joven con el que había soñado esa mañana.

— ¡Responde!—exigió el joven de la espada al otro chico. Su cuerpo se encontraba en posición para dar la estocada y su mano firmemente afianzada al mango de la espada.

El muchacho arrodillado en el suelo siendo amenazado miró hacia él entre nervioso y petulante, aunque Sakura sólo pudo identificar el nerviosismo. El muchacho tragó dificultosamente.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —respondió el chico y eso pareció enfurecer al joven castaño.

La mano del joven se alzó y con ésta su espada también, Sakura vio centellar la filosa hoja con los últimos rayos del sol y no pudo aguantar más. Sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia el chico arrodillado y se interpuso entre él y la espada.

— ¡No lo hagas!—gritó con desesperación.

La espada se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro y el castaño la miró estupefacto. No podía creer lo que veía.

—Por favor no lo mates. —Pidió de nuevo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Syaoran se perdió un segundo en sus ojos esmeralda que lo miraban suplicantes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Apartó la mirada como si el choque quemara.

—Apártate—Le ordenó después de recobrar la compostura.

La conexión se había desvanecido apenas en un segundo pero le bastó para saber que era él, el joven de sus sueños. La apariencia, el sonido de su voz y esa mirada dura que estaba enviándole al decirle que se apartara. Yukito no estaba errado después de todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.-.-.**_

 _ **NA:**_

 _ **Ok sé que no debería estar haciendo esto con todos los proyectos que tengo pero la verdad es que no pude evitarlo ya que el fandom me absorbió de inmediato. A pesar de haber visto Sakura desde hace mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo creo que nunca me había animado a escribir sobre la serie (hasta hace poco); creo que un Shot no me bastó y hace una semana una idea comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Aclaro un par de cosas. El fic es un Universo Alterno por lo que voy a utilizar algunas cosas de la historia original y cambiar otras, incluso incluiré a otros personajes de universo CLAMP y uno que otro concepto de las mismas 7u7r**_

 _ **En este universo Sakura y Syaoran tienen quince años. Y sí, Li conoce bastante bien a Eriol, además creo que motivo de su misión ya quedó muy claro XD**_

 _ **Honestamente es un proyecto sencillo y no quiero hacer de éste algo muy complicado. Y por supuesto este fic va a tener romance SakuraxSyaoran así que es sólo un pretexto para escribir sobre ellos, también algo leve con respecto a Yukito y Touya que en lo personal a pesar de que no soy fujoshi, esa pareja me gusta mucho.**_

 _ **Mis tiempos de actualización son muy lentos así que pido paciencia**_

 _ **De antemano a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia les doy las gracias y nos vemos en la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **(Regresa después de 84 años XD) lamento la demora, aquí está el capítulo 2. Los personajes pueden estar fuera de carácter pero no me maten, todo es debido al fin de la historia.**

 **.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 2. Tan real como la ficción.**

 _ **.**_

" _ **Vemos lo que queremos creer, ignorando lo que se esconde más allá del entendimiento."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Extrañamente la manija de la puerta cedió incluso antes de que Touya la tocara, ocasionando que ésta se abriera en un lento rechinar. El seguro estaba roto, dando señales de ser forzado.

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del joven Kinomoto cuando se percató de la sensación familiar que le provocaba la cercanía de una presencia. Su capacidad de predecir no sólo se limitaba a visiones sino a una especie de quiromancia que le permitía sentir el aura de otros sujetos en los alrededores.

El sonido de muebles y objetos quebrándose le dio la seguridad de que alguien estaba dentro de la casa y el primer pensamiento que asaltó la mente del pelinegro fue la imagen de su hermana. Las clases en el instituto de Sakura habían acabado hacía bastante tiempo por lo que ella ya debía estar de regreso; la sola idea le perturbó. Con la decisión tomada, Touya ingresó a la casa con cautela.

Todo estaba prácticamente en penumbras pero eso no impidió que se percatara del pandemónium en la que se había convertido la sala, los muebles volteados y hechos girones a un lado, las cortinas descolgadas, los cajones de los muebles en el suelo y los adornos quebrados obstaculizaban su camino. Una mala señal.

Touya se detuvo un instante para recoger la fotografía de su madre, ahora no era más que un papel rasgado por los fragmentos de cristal del marco; sintió un poco de furia hacia quien fuese el culpable de ello. El recuerdo de su madre era un tesoro sagrado para él.

— ¿En dónde está?—Una voz perturbadoramente calmada cuestionó desde las sombras.

Una forma oscura salió del corredor que conectaba con la cocina. Kinomoto levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se volvieron duros e inexpresivos al preguntar:

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

El sujeto avanzó y la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminó su rostro. Cabello negro que se desperdigaba alrededor de su cabeza, alto y delgado, de tez pálida. Sus ojos negros eran enmarcados por unas evidentes ojeras, mirándolo bien, el sujeto parecía muy cansado como si no hubiese dormido bien los últimos días. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Touya fue la extravagante vestimenta del hombre; algo parecido más bien a una túnica larga, lo suficiente para cubrir la parte posterior del cuerpo y llegando hasta las rodillas haciendo un corte lateral del mismo para dar más libertad.

El desconocido terció la boca, algo muy parecido a una mueca. No estaba de buen humor.

—Entrégame el libro. —exigió el hombre simple y llanamente. Pero su mirada denotaba una evidente falta de paciencia.

Y en ese momento Touya supo a lo que se estaba enfrentando, el momento que postergaba desde hacía mucho al fin había llegado.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—Se desentendió, concentrándose en tratar de encontrar la presencia de su hermana, pero ella no estaba ahí, por un breve instante se sintió aliviado—. Aquí no vas a encontrar nada así que vete.

La mano del extraño se iluminó con una breve luz amarilla ante el comentario de Touya; sabía que el joven estaba mintiendo. La mirada contrariada de Kinomoto se detuvo en el destello, no estaba tratando con alguien ordinario pero de igual manera lo afrontaría.

El hombre levantó la mano en dirección al muchacho. Ésta seguía brillando e intensificándose en la oscuridad, el hermano de Sakura casi por instinto asumió una pose de pelea, preparado para lo que el sujeto fuese a hacer.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más chico y de ti depende que las cosas se hagan de la manera fácil o de la difícil—dijo el extraño mirando fijamente al pelinegro, su semblante se había endurecido lo suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba jugando—. ¿Dónde está el libro? ¡Entrégamelo!

Pero la respuesta fue la misma que la del principio: una mirada determinante y un silencio que se negaba a revelar el mayor secreto.

—Entonces será de la manera difícil. —dictaminó el extraño.

El suelo brilló con intensidad mientras en él se dibujaba una forma extraña. Touya retrocedió un paso, la luz se extendió aún más mientras símbolos que él no conocía giraban alrededor del hombre. Un murmullo se extendió por la habitación, palabras susurradas en un desconocido idioma.

—Es uno de ellos. —murmuró Touya para sí mismo.

Pero a pesar de ser apenas un susurro, el hombre alcanzó a escucharlo. —Entonces sabes lo que estoy buscando. —Le dijo.

De la túnica el hombre sacó un papel y lo arrojó al aire, éste quedó suspendido agitándose con violencia. Con una última sonrisa tocó el objeto con la mano; de inmediato el papel se iluminó también como si se hubiese incendiado, un brillo intenso que cegó momentáneamente al joven obligándolo a apartar la mirada y cubrirse con el dorso del brazo.

Cuando al fin la luz se extinguió, Touya se volvió hacia el sujeto con toda la intención de confrontarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ahora aquel extraño no se encontraba solo. Kinomoto contuvo el aliento ante la visión de una criatura, una bestia hecha completamente de hielo sólido, enorme y totalmente amenazante que lo miraba a él. La bestia se parecía a un león, hecho de cristal brillando a la luz de la luna.

El hombre de la túnica torció la comisura de sus labios en una lenta sonrisa y le ordenó a la criatura embestir a su presa. Pero antes de que la bestia pudiera acatar las órdenes de su amo, Touya se enderezó y le habló:

— El libro que quieres no se encuentra aquí, así que deja de perder el tiempo buscando algo que no vas a encontrar —Fue firme al respecto—. Mi papá se deshizo de él hace mucho. —La mirada de Kinomoto se suavizó un poco al recordar a Fujitaka. Según tenía entendido, aquel libro que pertenecía a su padre ya no se encontraba en su biblioteca personal en el sótano y Touya tampoco se tomó la molestia en dar con él, era el menos interesado en que apareciera.

Cualquier rastro de diversión desapareció del semblante del sujeto. — ¡No mientas!—Entonces levantando la mano instó a la bestia a arremeter contra el joven.

La criatura escupió un torbellino de hielo en dirección a Touya quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró esquivar saltando justo a tiempo fuera de su camino, rodó un par de veces en el suelo pero se incorporó rápidamente agradeciendo las lecciones de de artes marciales que había tomado cuando era pequeño. Miró hacia donde el hielo impactó y se encontró únicamente con un témpano de lo que antes fue su sofá, el hielo era tan real y cristalino.

La temperatura de repente pareció disminuir y prueba de ello fue el delgado humo que la respiración de Touya dejaba al exhalar. Sintió los ojos de la criatura en él, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo notando que éste estaba a punto de volverlo a atacar, sin darle la oportunidad que la bestia esperaba, corrió hacia el pasillo para subir por las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

La criatura le siguió apenas Touya desapareció.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Permaneció en guardia y alerta, incluso mientras centraba su atención en la chica de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba suplicante. El enemigo seguía de rodillas en el suelo sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo desafiante, esperando a que apartara a la entrometida y terminara con lo que había empezado.

—Te dije que te apartaras. —repitió Syaoran enviándole una severa mirada a Sakura.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, sus brazos se mantenían extendidos hacia los lados emulando así un escudo humano con su propio cuerpo. La chica era por naturaleza alguien que anteponía a los demás por sobre su propio bienestar.

—Por favor no lo hagas. —pidió una vez más ella. Esta vez con mayor determinación que al principio.

Syaoran la miró con aprehensión, escondiendo al mismo tiempo la incredulidad que sentía al tenerla frente a él. Se preguntó ¿cómo siquiera pudo atravesar la barrera mágica que había levantado para que ninguna persona se acercara? La observó con detenimiento de pies a cabeza, a primera vista no era alguien especial, era tan ordinaria como cualquier otra chiquilla que hubiese conocido alguna vez, no obstante su presencia pulsaba con una sensación familiar ¿Qué era exactamente? Lo que fuese, tuvo la breve sensación de reconocimiento.

Imposible. No era nada.

Sacudió la cabeza para volcar toda su atención a ella. —Vete de aquí niñita, este no es asunto tuyo. —Sin previo aviso y sin que la propia Sakura pudiera evitarlo, con la mano libre la apartó de su camino mediante un brusco empujón.

La hoja del arma se elevó nuevamente y la joven pudo leer claramente las intenciones del chico de castaña cabellera. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, se abalanzó sobre él envolviéndolo en un abrazo y esto lo detuvo al instante. Se aferró al muchacho tanto como pudo tratando de ganar el tiempo suficiente.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!—gruñó Syaoran removiéndose incomodo de los brazos de la chica. En su vida había soportado ese tipo de acercamientos, incluso con Meiling quien se colgaba de él asfixiándolo con sus molestos mimos.

— ¡Huye!—Instó Sakura al otro chico aprovechando la guardia baja de quien tenía prácticamente aprisionado.

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico y para sorpresa de la propia Sakura, aquel sujeto se limitó a levantarse del suelo y limpiarse la ropa con parsimonia. Kinomoto volvió la mirada en su dirección, el desconcierto ante sus acciones fueron evidentes cuando aflojó la presión de su agarre hacia el castaño. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Y ¿Por qué la mirada del chico denotaba una exagerada confianza? Como si su vida no hubiese peligrado momentos atrás.

Syaoran detuvo el forcejeo cuando sintió los brazos de la chica aflojarse, miró expectante al sujeto, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que vendría a continuación. Lo vio extender la mano en su dirección.

Hubo un breve crujido, una rama se quebró a su derecha. Y lo siguiente que supo Li fue que debían apartarse del camino. Las ramas se elevaron en el aire cual serpientes furiosas, y apuntando hacia ellos el aire se cortó cuando veloces avanzaron para darles alcance.

No tuvo oportunidad de advertirle a ella, quien al parecer se encontraba anonadada ante lo que estaba presenciando. Le tomó apenas una fracción de segundo reaccionar y echarse hacia atrás llevándose a la joven con él, ambos rodaron por el asfalto evitando ser atravesados por un golpe de suerte.

Li giró sobre sí mismo ignorando el leve dolor en la espalda, no tenía tiempo para nimiedades como esa cuando algo peor podía sucederle, se dijo que los moretones no importaban pero un hueso roto podría dejarlo vulnerable ante los ataques. Miró a un lado tratando de encontrar su espada y la ubicó a unos metros de distancia, al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba. _Genial_. Inconscientemente le envió una mala mirada a la chica adjudicándole la culpa de su situación, si no se hubiese aparecido las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

El castaño se tragó el resentimiento y se incorporó de inmediato. Giró hacia el sujeto y lo miró fría y fijamente, su ceño se frunció aún más al reconocer una sonrisa en su rostro; algo en el interior de Syaoran se agitó, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

El sujeto señaló a Li con uno de sus dedos y las ramas volvieron a la vida con aquel simple gesto, prácticamente salieron desplegadas hacia él. Syaoran se movió ágil comenzando a correr hacia su espada, esquivando cada una de las ramas que arremetían en su contra, el joven se lanzó hacia adelante deslizándose por el pavimento para agarrar su arma. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, dio la vuelta sujetándola en posición vertical con ambas manos para después sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pergamino amarillento.

— ¡Dios del fuego ven!—Tocó el papel con la hoja de su espada provocando así que una enorme llamarada saliera del mismo. Sin mayor esfuerzo redujo a cenizas todo lo que tocó.

Pero la dicha de su victoria le duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Se quedó esperando a que otra lucha comenzara pero no pudo estar muy lejos de la verdad; sus ojos marrones chasquearon pasando del rostro del hombre frente a él y se detuvieron en la otra mano del sujeto quien claramente la extendía hacia el lado contrario, a donde estaba la chica. _¡Maldición!_

Algo dentro de él se agitó con violencia ante lo que iba a suceder.

La visión de aquellas serpientes arrastrándose por el suelo demasiado cerca de la chiquilla le paró en seco la respiración, iban a herirla de una u otra forma si no hacía algo.

— ¡Detrás de ti!—gritó tan fuerte que creyó que la garganta iba a desgarrársele.

Sakura salió de su letargo y miró a su atacante. Fuera de cualquier expectativa, su cerebro reaccionó saliendo de la estupefacción y saltó justo a tiempo apartándose del camino y de su alcance. Pertenecer al equipo de porristas desde la primaria la había fortalecido lo suficiente para rendir al máximo durante los entrenamientos, llegando así a romper su propio récord en saltos y brindándole buenos reflejos.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, sin entender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Su instinto de supervivencia se encendió y le gritó que no dejara de moverse. No obstante sin importar cuánto luchó por estar fuera de alcance y correr, las ramas fueron más veloces aferrándose a uno de sus pies. Sakura cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y fue arrastrada por éstas mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a algo - _cualquier cosa_ \- pero fue inútil.

Su cuerpo se cubrió por completo, una prisión marrón de delgados brazos que se cerraba a su alrededor, la presión entonces comenzó a ser insoportable.

Esa vista provocó escalofríos en Syaoran, ella iba a morir asfixiada si no se movía rápido y hacía algo al respecto.

Descartó por completo volver a utilizar su ataque, si hacía eso la envolvería también a ella en llamas. Usar otro pergamino no era una opción viable, dos de los elementos eran peligrosos y sólo terminaría dañando a la pequeña entrometida; en ese momento realmente la odió por ponerlo en semejante situación y causarle ese sentimiento de impotencia. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, miró una vez más su espada y ante la visión la respuesta fue tan clara.

Con la decisión tomada, Syaoran corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba, tomó el mango de su arma con ambas manos para tener una mayor precisión y cuando al fin estuvo cerca de su objetivo lo cortó con un certero movimiento. Se rompió, volando en pedazos las ramas liberaron a Sakura quien cayó inevitablemente al suelo, las extensiones se volvieron inertes; la chica aterrizó apenas de rodillas y con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de meter el oxigeno suficiente a sus pulmones que clamaban por un respiro.

— ¡Levántate!—ordenó Li, quien estuvo tentado a acercarse a ella y comprobar si se encontraba bien. Descartó la idea completamente, todo era culpa de esa tonta chiquilla.

Sakura tosió con fuerza obligándose a levantarse tras escuchar el imperativo del chico, cuando al fin lo logró se percató de que aquella molesta voz se encontraba apenas a un metro de distancia de ella. Su mirada se encontró con la del castaño y el reconocimiento brilló tras las esmeraldas de la pequeña Kinomoto, reconocería esa dura mirada donde fuera, más aún cuando aquella expresión era dirigida hacia ella ¿él estaba molesto con ella?

—Gracias—farfulló Sakura, lo suficientemente alto para que él lograra escucharla—. Si no hubieses cortado las ramas entonces yo…—No pudo si quiera imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido pero se forzó a decirlo—Estaría…

—Todavía no me des las gracias de nada. ¿Ves a ese sujeto?—Syaoran señaló al chico—, de no ser por tu imprudencia nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. —Fue tajante al respecto.

Ignorando la leve punzada que las palabras del chico habían causado en ella, Sakura volvió la mirada en dirección a donde el castaño señalaba, y en efecto, el chico que creyó no era más que una víctima de la situación los miraba tácitamente.

—Tus habilidades son excepcionales, futuro líder del Clan Li. —dijo el extraño con un tono lacónico.

La respuesta de Syaoran fue inmediata. Conmoción.

¿Por qué ese sujeto sabía quién era exactamente? En primera instancia supo reconocer que el chico poseía habilidades mágicas, su presencia fue el primer indicio de ello. No obstante asumir que Eriol y el propio Syaoran eran los únicos que empleaban cualidades mágicas era absurdo, el mundo era vasto y la magia un arte que se practicaba desde tiempos muy remotos. No debería estar tan sorprendido.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—preguntó Li.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe. —replicó de inmediato el otro.

Era irónico que escuchara las palabras que le había dirigido a la chica hacía apenas unos minutos. La ira sustituyó a la conmoción a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Que no le incumbía dijo el hombre? Se convirtió en su asunto cuando éste comenzó a atacarlo y definitivamente de su incumbencia cuando dichos ataques involucraban magia.

Syaoran sintió el peso familiar de su espada cuando volvió a levantarla, su mano se aferró con fuerza al mango mientras que con la otra deslizó el dedo índice y el medio por la hoja; su boca se abrió tan sólo para pronunciar palabras inteligibles.

Un delgado haz de luz salió disparado junto a un sonido chispeante que inundó el ambiente, el aire se enrareció y también se electrificó. Era un rayo, veloz e inestable que viajaba hacia el sujeto. No había margen para el error de cálculo.

O eso fue lo que Syaoran ingenuamente creyó.

Aquel rayo alcanzó al extraño en un costado, en efecto los cálculos de Li eran acertados pero a pesar de ello no se inmutó. Su ropa comenzó a arder, dejando un agujero en la tela chamuscada; el tipo era muy consciente del daño pero a pesar de todo parecía ignorarlo.

Syaoran no podía entenderlo ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué demonios era aquel sujeto? ¿Era siquiera un humano?

—Por la manera en la que me miras puedo suponer que estarás preguntándote sobre mi verdadera identidad—La estupefacción en el castaño era evidente, incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba—. Para alguien que practica la magia no debería sorprenderle este tipo de cosas ¿no lo cree así Li?

Las palabras se clavaron en el joven, eran tan certeras como molestas. Esa manera de hablar le recordaba demasiado a Eriol y su odiosa omnipotencia. Honestamente Syaoran no debería estar tan sorprendido como lo estaba, él venía de una larga lista de hechiceros, era uno de los descendientes de un poderoso mago y de antemano sabía todo - _o casi todo_ \- sobre ese mundo gracias a los libros antiguos de su familia, aunado a eso, las enseñanzas de Hiragizawa.

Pero tenía la sensación de que algo no calzaba. Un mago no era inmortal, al menos no lo era si no poseía la magia suficiente para romper las leyes naturales, incluso la magia tenía sus propios límites.

—No eres humano. —Más que una cuestión, fue una afirmación. Eso tenía casi la misma lógica como todo lo que había visto esa tarde, primero la chica imprudente que lograba atravesar su barrera y luego la falta de reacción del extraño ante su ataque.

—En este mundo y en cualquier otro existen cosas que escapan de nuestro entendimiento—soltó el chico con tal convicción que Syaoran casi le creyó—. Si no eres capaz de mirar más allá de lo evidente entonces es inútil tratar de explicarte algo que no entenderías.

— ¡Explícate! ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?—Para ese entonces Li ya había perdido la poca paciencia que poseía. Exaltado, dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando alguien le sujetó el brazo.

De nuevo el contacto le resultó desconcertante, esa chica al parecer no conocía el significado de las palabras " _espacio personal_ ".

Sakura aferró su mano a la tela de la ropa del joven castaño y negó con la cabeza—Puede ser peligroso, no vayas. —El enojo no era el mejor consejero de la mente, o al menos eso era lo que su padre solía decirle cada vez que ella reñía con su hermano. Porque una mente nublada por la ira actuaba por impulso sin medir las consecuencias.

Syaoran se echó atrás regresando junto a la chica. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?— Era casi antinatural tratar de entablar una conversación con quien minutos atrás lo estaba atacando. Irónico además, cuestionarle con tal calma.

—Ser una distracción. —respondió el sujeto simplemente. Levantó la mano frente a su cara y una ráfaga de aire sopló violentamente levantando el polvo y las hojas.

Todo se volvió turbulento, una estela de polvo y guijarros bailaron alrededor de Sakura y Syaoran nublándoles la vista. El castaño cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo casi de manera inconsciente, aún cuando no soportara del todo el contacto humano, Li tenía muy bien desarrollado el instinto de protección, algo en su interior le dictaba actuar de aquella manera.

Cuando al fin todo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron donde estaban. Syaoran fue el primero en levantar la mirada para encarar al culpable, se giró lentamente pero no vio nada, no oyó nada; para su asombro todo lo que encontró fue el vacío. Ya no estaba. Así como la presencia tampoco, como si en verdad se hubiese desvanecido hacia la nada.

—Se fue. —La voz de Sakura se redujo a un murmullo, oteó el lugar tratando de encontrar al chico pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos.

Syaoran la miró brevemente de soslayo, en efecto, no podía sentirlo por ningún lugar, pero lejos de traerle tranquilidad y alivio, aquel hecho sólo le preocupó. El sujeto seguía en alguna parte, acechando y esperando ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Y ¿Por qué había entorpecido su camino? eso aún le resultaba un completo misterio, se suponía que la extraña presencia se encontraba a un par de calles más adelante pero Li no pudo ignorar el contratiempo que el extraño representó cuando apareció y le dio alcance.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Sakura trató de acercarse a él. Estaba sucio y con algunos raspones en el brazo y la mejilla, su estado era incuso más deplorable que el de ella.

Ella reconoció que la manera en la que el castaño se había enfrentado al desconocido fue impresionante, algo realmente fuera de ese mundo y que solamente conocía de aquellos cuentos de ficción que Naoko leía tan desesperadamente. Y por sobre cualquier cosa, todo era demasiado confuso aún. ¿Se trataba de otro sueño?

Pero el chico no le respondió. Se limitó a acomodarse la ropa y sacudir el polvo ¿Que si estaba bien? Qué cuestión más absurda era esa, la chiquilla carecía de sentido común o algo parecido. Syaoran guardó su espada ante la atenta mirada de la joven, poco le importó ya su presencia.

— ¿Cómo la atravesaste?—cuestionó Li después de un incomodo silencio, refiriéndose claro estaba a la barrera mágica.

Sakura se contrarió sin saber a lo que él se refería. —Disculpa no sé a lo que te refieres ¿cómo atravesé qué cosa?

Syaoran estrechó sus penetrantes ojos marrones en ella, examinándola detenidamente y al mismo tiempo enviándole una mirada acusadora. No creía en esa faceta en la que la joven aparentaba no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. La rodeó, dando un par de pasos a su alrededor y Sakura se sintió muy cohibida ante el descarado escrutinio del chico, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirse con las manos cual niña pudorosa.

Aun en completo silencio, Li sacó de su ropa un pequeño tablero herencia de su familia y el cual anteriormente había mencionado a Hiragizawa. Su Rashinban no sólo servía para ubicar el libro que estaba buscando - _así como su contenido_ \- sino también podría confirmarle si alguna fuente de magia se encontraba cercana, eso gracias a que Eriol la había modificado tiempo atrás. Era poco probable que esa chiquilla poseyera atisbo de magia alguna pero solo por si acaso quería estar seguro.

Pronunció un breve conjuro y el tablero se iluminó en respuesta, mostrándose al principio dos pequeñas esferas de luz que titilaban inestables en direcciones opuestas, luego éstas reaccionaron uniéndose en un punto medio. Un delgado halo de luz salió disparado desde el objeto apuntando exactamente hacia Sakura.

— ¡Lo sabía!—exclamó Syaoran retrocediendo un paso, en ese momento la conexión del objeto se perdió y la luz desapareció—. También posees poderes mágicos, por eso fuiste capaz de atravesar la barrera.

La mente del chico se negaba a aceptar que eso fuese del todo cierto, pero el tablero no se equivocaba. El poder mágico en ella era casi imperceptible, casi. Pero era indudable que algo latía en su interior, demasiado débil a decir verdad, como si luchara por salir; tal vez sólo estaba tratando de esconderlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—Sakura estaba anonadada, cada vez comprendía menos. Levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia—. Yo no tengo magia ni nada de eso. Es imposible.

En definitiva eso tenía que ser un loco sueño.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas el hecho de que llegaras al lugar en donde me encontraba? Coloqué una barrera mágica alrededor del parque para que nadie se acercara—En efecto, Syaoran se enorgullecía de sus habilidades. Muy pocos lograban hacer ese tipo de conjuros si no tenían el nivel de magia adecuado, lo cual no era su caso—. Pero tú, lo atravesaste sin ningún problema. Una persona normal no podría hacerlo, a menos claro que poseyera al menos un atisbo de magia.

Sakura pudo leer en los orbes marrones sinceridad absoluta, el chico no estaba bromeando, al parecer. Al menos no tenía la apariencia de alguien con sentido del humor, era demasiado serio.

—Yo no…—Se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, estrujándolas. La presencia y las palabras del chico comenzaron a ponerla nerviosa—. La magia no existe más que en los libros infantiles y en las películas. —aseveró Sakura sin mirar realmente a Li, sus ojos no podía enfocarse a un punto en específico mientras sopesaba todo el asunto.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que sucedió? —replicó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño, sus gruesas cejas estaban a punto de tocarse en el punto medio de su frente. Esa joven estaba logrando crispar sus nervios.

" _No es más que un sueño"_ se dijo Sakura. En cualquier momento despertaría.

Li aprovechó su desconcierto y se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros. Parecía muy perdida, justo como lo estaba durante el ataque del extraño.

— ¿Quién demonios eres niña?—Sacó aún más provecho del momento en el que ella se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada, clavó sus ojos marrones en las esmeraldas de la joven y la vio fijamente esperando una respuesta.

La intensidad era tal que Sakura tuvo una extraña sensación, sentía que aquellos ojos estaban aplastando su alma y si no apartaba la mirada podría consumirla por completo.

El sonido de un celular cortó el escambroso ambiente. Kinomoto reconoció el tono de su teléfono y agradeció a quien quiera que fuese por llamarla en ese momento, se apartó de él dando un paso hacia atrás y sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su uniforme. Era una suerte que no se hubiese dañado durante todo el alboroto.

Enseguida presionó el botón de la pantalla para coger la llamada. —Habla Kinomoto—dijo simplemente. Del otro lado de la línea Sakura alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándola por su nombre—. Lo siento Touya, tuve un pequeño imprevisto pero estoy por llegar a la casa. —La chica intuyó que el motivo de la llamada se debía a su retraso.

" _ **No vengas"**_. Fue lo que su hermano susurró del otro lado. La chica pudo notar un tono extraño en Touya, su voz era apenas audible pero se notaba cansado, como si estuviese recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Sucede algo hermano?—continuó ella. Pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, tan sólo el sonido de fondo de objetos que se rompían y eso la alarmó—. ¿Touya? ¡Por favor responde! ¿Qué está pasando?—Apartó el celular de su oreja para mirar la pantalla, los minutos seguían corriendo en señal de que la llamada aún no finalizaba.

Syaoran la observó con curiosidad, su semblante había cambiado en una fracción de segundo pasando de la sorpresa a la preocupación. No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien?—quiso indagar pero ella le ignoró.

Sakura continuó llamando a su hermano y cuando estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada para ir corriendo a su casa, Touya respondió diciéndole que fuese a donde Yukito, por nada del mundo quería que llegara a la casa. La llamada se cortó repentinamente y la línea quedó muerta.

— ¿Hermano?—No hubo respuesta— ¡Touya!—chilló Sakura con una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento. Algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su hermano y claramente él no quería que ella se involucrara.

Sin esperar nada más, la chica salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su hermano Sakura apresuró el paso aún cuando trastabillara en el camino. Syaoran sin tener mayor opción fue tras ella, la dirección que seguía era la misma a la que él pretendía ir en un principio ¿casualidad? Imposible.

Además, su conversación aún no se terminaba y él necesitaba respuestas. Pero otra parte de él - _una no muy pequeña_ \- admitía que ella se veía tan desconcertada y desesperada, inexplicablemente eso removió algo en Li.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Touya se quedó mirando por la ventana a la noche recién acaecida, respiraba en jadeos ansiosos mientras pensaba en los objetos que estaba buscando; hacía años había recibido un cascabel junto a un pergamino de una conocida, pero nunca creyó realmente llegar a necesitar alguno de ellos. Que Iluso.

Bajó la mirada a su celular, recién acababa de cortar la llamada a Sakura al percibir que la criatura estaba cerca. Esperaba que su hermana obedeciera sus órdenes y fuera en busca de Yukito, él sabría qué hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percatarse del mismo patrón de sombras que danzaban por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Touya engañó a la bestia haciéndole creer que en realidad se había marchado, su estrategia fue salir por la ventana, saltar hacia el balcón y llegar a la de su padre. La criatura saldría en su búsqueda. De nuevo, un iluso. Ésta podía percibirlo aun dentro de la propiedad, la idea de correr lejos no era tan descabellada después de todo y poco le importaba caer desde el segundo nivel.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo y se encaminó a la ventana, trató de abrirla pero fue inútil. Sin importar cuanta fuerza invirtió ésta no se movió ni un centímetro como si estuviese atorada con algo, Kinomoto intuyó que era obra de ese sujeto; frunció el ceño en la oscuridad al saberse atrapado.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó por lo bajo con fastidio.

Volvió a la puerta y pegó la oreja para tratar de escuchar. Silencio. Pero aun así no podía confiarse, la prueba inequívoca del peligro eran las ventanas selladas. Antes de que pudiera apartarse de la puerta, ésta salió volando empujándolo a él también haciendo que se estrellara contra la ventana.

Desafortunadamente la bestia estaba frente a él y aquel sujeto también.

—Tú debes saber dónde está el libro. —La mirada del hombre vagó por la habitación. El olor a humedad golpeó su nariz, reconoció entonces que aquella habitación estaba cerrada desde hacía mucho.

—Ya te dije que no sé de lo que estás hablando así que vete. —Touya no sentía temor alguno, o al menos trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

El sujeto entrecerró los ojos con evaluación.

—Eres uno de los descendientes, puedo sentirlo —declaró—. Eres hijo de ese hombre y como tal no puedo dejarte ir, ni a ti ni a ningún otro.

Tal declaración dejó estático al joven. Aun no se recuperaba de la conmoción anterior al ser golpeado por la puerta, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que a pesar del tono ligero de aquel sujeto, sus palabras guardaban una promesa. " _Ni a ti ni a ningún otro_ " la imagen de Sakura volvió a su mente.

— ¡Soy el único no hay nadie más!—dijo Touya haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos perfectamente. Si el sujeto no sabía de la existencia de su hermana entonces estaría a salvo con Yukito.

La mano del extraño emitió el tan característico brillo y apuntó hacia Kinomoto, de inmediato el cuerpo del chico se paralizó. Luego una burbuja oscura lo engulló haciéndolo desaparecer cuando ésta se contrajo a sí misma.

El hombre exhaló y se volvió para hablarle a la bestia, ordenándole que rastreara su objetivo dentro de la casa hasta el último rincón. Con el descendiente fuera del camino ahora podría concentrarse en buscar aquel libro.

Sin más que decir se marchó del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Por lo general tardo mucho más que un mes en actualizar pero de alguna manera he terminado el segundo capítulo antes de tiempo XD aprovecho a subirlo ya que de lo contrario no tendré oportunidad después.**_

 _ **Este capítulo me costó un poco más de lo necesario, honestamente no soy del tipo de chica que escribe "acción" o al menos este intento del mismo, soy más del tipo de ficker que escribe historias "rosas" y que adora el cliché. Pero ésta (y un par de historias más) ha sido la excepción, creo que siempre es bueno salirse de la zona de confort.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer una breve presentación ya que soy nueva escribiendo para este fandom (al que por cierto amo desde que me uní), hace ya bastante tiempo que vi Sakura y como a muchos, fue parte de mi infancia, pero fue hace relativamente poco tiempo en el que comencé a involucrarme más con el fandom y en este caso a leer fics sobre SS (ternura de pareja por cierto). El Syaoran x Sakura fue sin lugar a dudas la primera pareja que shippeé sin saberlo XD y no puedo negar que son la cosa más tierna que he visto.**_

 _ **Pertenezco también a otros fandoms, entre ellos el de Bleach, Zootopia, Star vs the Forces of Evil… también de vez en cuando al de Dragon Ball… se podría decir que soy Multifandom XD. Este fic es el segundo proyecto que realizo para SCC, el anterior fue un pequeño shot alusivo a la nueva temporada, y en la medida de lo posible pienso realizar un par de shots más.**_

 _ **Bueno, en el capitulo anterior mencioné que este fic es un Universo Alterno, por lo que Sakura no descubrió a las Cartas Clow cuando pequeña, creo que también se da a entender que Touya sabe todo (qué raro XD). Más adelante iré aclarando sobre el paradero de Kero y las cartas, porque sí, Sakura debe obtener el libro de Clow.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia y a quienes me han dejado su lindo comentario.**_

 _ **Yesi:**_ _muchas gracias por tu comentario, honestamente eso me dio ánimos y quiero que sepas que también cuentas conmigo. Jajaja tal vez es un poco loco el que comience a esa edad XD igual lo consideré al principio pero ya después lo asimilé por completo, admito que tengo una mala costumbre de pensar en los "otros" Sakura y Syaoran cuando su apariencia sobrepasa los 12 XD con respecto a los otros personajes pues 7w7 son otros que yo amo (y que también shippeo). Y con respecto a Meiling pues… ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo… de nuevo muchas gracias Yesi!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _lamento que los tiempos de actualización sean largos, me gustaría poder publicar cada semana de verdad pero a veces los deberes se interponen. Efectivamente, los sueños que Sakura ha tenido durante todos esos años (justo como en el anime y manga) son premoniciones, el vínculo también tiene mucho que ver. Gracias por los ánimos! Trataré de no demorar demasiado._

 _ **Paramo Isabel:**_ _qué bueno que te gustara, y sí, Li tiene ese deber pero no es el único. Por ahora está un poco renuente a la presencia de Sakura XD y ni siquiera sabe que ella es la dueña, admito que adoro esa faceta de él, como lo vimos en los primeros capítulos, es hermoso ver cómo se va desarrollando ese afecto entre ambos hasta llegar a algo profundo (lo siento soy una soñadora empedernida), gracias darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por hacerme saber tu opinión ;)_

 _ **Xiomara Gonzales:**_ _muchas gracias! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes y nos leemos en la próxima_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **Antes de retirarme a las sombras de nuevo XD quería preguntarles ¿alguien más está sufriendo, emocionándose y confundida por los nuevos capítulos del Manga y del anime? Ufff las CLAMP son diabólicas pero no nos sorprende que jueguen así con nuestros corazones y mentes, he visto muchas teorías al respecto que ya no sé qué pensar XP**_

 _ **Juro que morí de diabetes con el capítulo 9 del anime, tanta ternura en una cita no es posible, aunque yo si esperaba la cita en el jardín botánico ok pero creo que nos lo compensaron con el reencuentro de Syaoran y Touya (esperaba ver correr sangre pero ni modo) espero poder ver eso en el Manga también**_ __ _ **, y me quedé con cara de "what?" con el 10 XD no sólo porque parece que la segunda película no se anuló con esta nueva saga XD**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ ***Alerta de spoiler del Manga***_

 _ **Con respecto al Manga, creo que al fin nos están llevando a "ese momento", en definitiva para mí todo es culpa de Kaito y Sakura sólo un medio para sus propósitos. No odio a Akiho, y honestamente a pesar del parecido con Sakura no creo que sea "su hija" como algunos dicen" ni tampoco la reencarnación de Nadeshiko. También está el asunto de la aparición de Nadeshiko y esa cara de preocupación, sus palabras hacia Sakura no auguran nada bueno u.u**_

 _ **Y los últimos capítulos de estos meses, juro que grité cuando Sakura llevó a Syaoran a almorzar con el abuelo, y las palabras que éste le dijo a Li… para mí esa fue la aprobación XD**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **En fin, dejo mis desvaríos a un lado y me despido…**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia, y agradecerles de nuevo a quienes pasan a leerla ;) nos leemos en la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP. Yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3. Predecir lo impredecible.**

 _ **.**_

" _ **Miró la profundidad del vacío en sus ojos mientras algo oprimía su pecho, no era culpa por su pena sino un sentimiento que nunca experimentó… compasión."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura no tuvo necesidad de empujar la reja de entrada pues ésta ya estaba abierta de par en par como si estuviese esperando su llegada, a gran velocidad - _todo lo que sus piernas le permitían_ \- terció su camino a la izquierda y se introdujo a su pórtico. Quiso abrir la puerta pero no pudo, así que rebuscó en los bolsillos de su falda para sacar la llave al suponer que tal vez el cerrojo estaba echado.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Te dije que te detuvieras. —Li le dio alcance.

Para ese entonces trataba de modular su irregular respiración debido a la maratón que representó para él correr detrás de ella del parque hasta esa casa.

Siempre se consideró una persona con resistencia debido a los entrenamientos y creyó - _ingenuamente_ \- ser el único con tan buena condición física, inclusive Meiling quien se jactaba de ser suficiente atlética no podía comparársele. Sin embargo la chica que tenía frente a él había recorrido aquella distancia en un tiempo considerable y sin una gota de sudor en el rostro, si quiera aturdimiento o dificultad para respirar; odió admitir que la chiquilla poseía buena resistencia, tanto que a él le costó darle alcance.

La chica pasó del comentario de Syaoran e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, o al menos lo intentó. Antes de que el objeto lograra atravesar el cerrojo pasó algo que a Sakura desconcertó: la llave salió volando de su agarre para caer a los pies del muchacho. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sakura miró su mano vacía y segundos después tomó la llave del suelo para repetir la acción, quizá estaba demasiado nerviosa o asustada que sin darse cuenta la había soltado.

Ocurrió lo mismo, el objeto salió volando como si la cerradura la expulsara a propósito. La llave y al cerradura se repelían el uno al otro cual imanes de polos similares.

Fue Syaoran quien esta vez tomó la llave para observarla detenidamente dictaminando así que no tenía nada malo, aparentemente era un objeto común. Pensó entonces en tendérselo nada más por mera cortesía pero pronto descartó la idea al verla ahí congelada en su lugar. Lo meditó unos segundos y llegó a una conclusión: si el problema no radicaba en la llave, en definitiva tendría que ser el cerrojo la clave.

—Apártate. —dijo acercándose a Sakura y deteniéndose frente a la puerta. No pensaba introducir de nuevo el objeto ¿para qué? No le veía el caso a repetir una acción infructuosa.

Extendió la mano emulando tocar la madera aunque su palma nunca lo hizo ya que se detuvo a unos centímetros de ésta, cerró los ojos y se concentró. No era simple casualidad que la puerta repeliera la llave; Syaoran pudo sentir la magia de un conjuro en él, algo parecido a una barrera que impedía abrirla. Retiró la mano y la llevó a su espalda donde su Jian aguardaba ansioso por ser utilizado una vez más.

— ¿Le pasa algo malo? —dijo Sakura refiriéndose a la puerta, su voz estaba alterada debido a la preocupación.

—Está bloqueada —respondió con simpleza Li—. Será mejor que retrocedas para que pueda abrirla. —Por el tono empleado, no fue una sugerencia sino más bien una orden explicita.

Sakura creyó erróneamente que él iba a romper su puerta de un solo tajo, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al verlo blandir de nueva cuenta esa imponente espada y no pudo frenar el impulso de detenerlo. O esa era su idea hasta que la escena tomó un rumbo familiarmente diferente.

El muchacho sacó otro de sus pergaminos para lanzarlo al aire y clavarlo con certeza en la madera. La puerta se sacudió con violencia mientras él recitaba silencioso uno de sus conjuros; la intención de Syaoran era romper la barrera que impedía abrir la puerta y lo logró cuando ésta se partió a la mitad cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo. El papel se desintegró apenas dejando un rastro que se esparció por el aire, de igual manera Li clavó su espada en el suelo para tratar de alivianar su peso y respirar hondo.

—La puerta.

Syaoran miró por sobre su hombro el semblante de la muchacha, una mezcla de enojo y asombro.

—La puerta estaba sellada —Se volvió hacia ella para explicarle—. Sin importar cuántas veces trataras de abrirla con esta llave, sin mi ayuda no hubieses logrado entrar. —Él se indignó un poco ante la actitud de ella, no necesitaba el agradecimiento pero tampoco necesitaba esa mirada de enojo de su parte.

Estaba en lo correcto. No lo hubiese logrado jamás si él no estuviera ahí con ella. Aunque después de todo sí rompió la entrada, Sakura rió sin muchas ganas pero luego recompuso su semblante a uno menos alarmado.

—Gracias. —De nuevo las palabras brotaron de su boca y la molestia se evaporó.

Li hizo caso omiso al agradecimiento devolviéndole la llave a su dueña. Simplemente no podía recibir aquellas palabras si lo que estaba haciendo era por intereses propios y no para ayudarla a ella, porque el motivo de su presencia en el lugar era para indagar, nada más.

Además hubo algo en la voz de la chica que le incomodó; tal vez fue la dulzura, la firmeza de su declaración o la amabilidad en la misma, algo que consideraba totalmente ajeno. Con Eriol aprendió que esas cualidades no siempre eran verdaderas y no es que considerara a su maestro un total hipócrita y farsante, sino que así como él las empleaba para fastidiarlo también había otros que lo hacían con otras intenciones más egoístas.

Sakura apretó la diminuta llave entre sus manos y se dispuso a entrar, dio un paso luego otro, pero al estar junto a Li se detuvo cuando éste puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Será mejor que no entres —Syaoran le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo ligeramente y la hacía retroceder—, no sabemos lo que hay ahí adentro. Serás una carga si algo te sucede y yo no puedo ayudarte.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió ofendida ante tal comentario. " _Una carga_ " ¿Quién se creía él para llamarla de esa manera? El hecho de que no pudiera hacer " _las cosas_ " que él hacía no la convertía en una completa inútil, además Sakura tenía razones poderosas para entrar y la principal era para encontrar a su hermano.

— ¡Mi hermano me necesita, tengo que ir con él! —espetó.

Él la miró, los ojos verdes denotaban una renovada determinación.

—No puedes. —Pero igualó su mirada a la de ella con esas simples palabras.

La determinación no servía de nada si no se tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder defenderse, sería como si la presa corriera a las fauces del depredador, simplemente sería un suicidio.

—Por favor déjame ir con él, me necesita.

Sus miradas se encontraron en otro momento de comunicación sin palabras, ella prácticamente estaba gritando de desesperación. Algo le dolió a Syaoran al verla de esa manera o mejor dicho al entender su actuar; estaba arriesgándose por alguien más sin importarle lo que le sucediera, algo que él había hecho cuando estaban en el parque.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Li apartó la mirada de ella tratando de ocultar la simpatía silenciosa en sus ojos.

La conexión se rompió con un chasquido y Syaoran entró a la casa sin esperarla, Sakura no tardó en seguirlo e igualar sus pasos.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica fue de pura sorpresa y temor, temor a que su hermano estuviese herido o algo peor. La casa estaba prácticamente destruida, el silencio era ensordecedor y se pausaba únicamente cuando sus pies hacían crujir los objetos rotos del suelo.

— ¡Touya! —gritó Sakura.

Syaoran le tapó la boca con su mano reprendiéndola severamente con la mirada ¿acaso estaba loca o le hacía falta un poco de sentido común?

—Cállate —dijo Li con su tono cortante—. Tal vez quienes hicieron esto aún sigan aquí ¿quieres que nos descubran?

" _ **Como si no lo hubiesen hecho ya después de semejante muestra de idiotez"**_ pensó el chico sin poder borrar la mueca de su cara, definitivamente el dejarla seguirlo fue una mala idea después de todo. Ella estaba comprometiendo su posición haciéndolo una presa fácil.

Sakura se puso muy incómoda ante su desliz y se sintió mal. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo cuando la imperiosa necesidad clamó por el paradero de su hermano ¿estaría todavía en la casa escondido en algún lugar? Touya fue explicito en su comunicado: ella debía estar lo más lejos posible y en todo caso junto a Yukito.

Ella sacudió la cabeza al saber que no podía simplemente abandonar a su hermano a su suerte por ir en busca de Yukito ¿Qué clase de hermana sería si abandonaba a la única familia que le quedaba? A aquel que había velado por ella desde la muerte de sus padres. Tan perdida estuvo en sus divagaciones que no se dio por enterada cuando Syaoran la dejó sola en medio de lo que antes fue la sala.

El muchacho oteó el lugar al que catalogó como " _zona de desastre_ ", lo que fuese que hubiese arrasado con la sala no debió ser por el simple motivo de una pelea o "escrutinio" porque sí, todo indicaba que alguien buscaba algo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención al muchacho fue el bloque de hielo sólido que permanecía junto a la ventana; se acercó a él y lo tocó con la intención de saber cuán duro era, la respuesta fue sencilla ya que aquel monstruoso trozo era tan duro como el diamante mismo aunque lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que éste no estuviese derritiéndose.

—Sigue frío. —murmuró para sí dejando a sus dedos prolongar el contacto para confirmar la heladez. No era normal.

¿Quién era el culpable y cómo lo hizo? Esas eran las principales interrogantes que la mente de Syaoran podía maquilar.

Sin mediar palabra con la chica, el castaño emprendió su camino hacia la planta alta con la intención de verificar el segundo piso y buscar algo medianamente sospechoso o en su defecto al responsable mismo de tal pandemónium. Syaoran no estaba muy seguro de lo que encontraría ahí arriba y fue por esa razón que omitió la invitación a ella para unírsele, reiterando sus palabras: _él no necesitaba una distracción o una carga_.

Gracias a la falta de luz del lugar anduvo a tientas por el estrecho pasillo y por la empinada escalera, no se arriesgaría a encender las luces y delatarse tal como ella lo había hecho. Haciendo uso de su astucia utilizó uno de sus pergaminos amarillos como si de una antorcha se tratara, aunque en esta ocasión la llama no se expandió furiosamente sino que se contrajo lo más posible sobre el papel en una leve llamarada que titilaba de vez en vez dándole la claridad suficiente para mirar por dónde pisaba.

—Esa es la habitación de mi hermano.

La voz de la chica lo sobresaltó pero omitió la demostración de sorpresa con un gruñido. Fue bastante ingenuo al creer que ella no lo seguiría, sabía lo suficiente acerca de falta de sentido común en personas insistentes o tontas. Especialmente cuando eran insistentes y tontas.

—Te dije que te quedaras abajo.

—No me dijiste nada, simplemente te fuiste sin decirme nada. —rebatió Sakura. Fue apenas un parpadeo cuando el chico se había esfumado de su campo de visión.

Él no le respondió nada y se limitó a seguir su camino, el que ella señaló como la habitación de su hermano. Syaoran podía percibir algo en el aire, no la heladez anormal del pasillo o el silencio sepulcral del mismo; no, sin embargo su precisión para determinar lo que era se veía afectada.

Li se acercó a la puerta de la habitación con precaución incluso cuando Sakura chocó con su espalda en cuanto se detuvo, no le reprochó pero ganas no le faltaron. La joven era bastante torpe, al parecer. Pero la situación demanda algo más que un reclamo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta percatándose de que estaba tranquilo en el interior, no obstante como en la sala y en los pasillos todo se encontraba hecho girones. Cada cajón y repisa fue saqueada sin piedad. ¿Qué buscaban con tal desesperación en esa casa? que al parecer de Syaoran se veía tan ordinaria como cualquier otra.

El vacío y la soledad. Fue lo que Li encontró en la habitación, pero no fue suficiente ya que pronto su mirada se encontró con la desolación misma en cuanto le informó de aquello a la chica.

Sakura deseó con todo su corazón poder llegar a tiempo, encontrar a su hermano y que éste le dijera que todo se encontraba bien, que lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido ya había acabado. En vez de eso, la casa en la que vivió durante esos quince años le dio la bienvenida con el caos y la ausencia de Touya.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y ella no hizo el esfuerzo por contenerlas, no quería y no podía. Se sintió tan sola entonces.

—Hermano. —Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar antes de que la garganta se le cerrara debido a la consternación que la acometía. La respuesta inmediata de Sakura fue abrazarse en un vago intento desesperado por contener el estremecimiento y el frío.

Su intento fue inútil. La vista se le nubló, supo que estaba llorando porque él ya no estaba.

Syaoran se puso terriblemente incomodo ante la situación que estaba presenciando, nunca fue capaz de consolar a alguien ni siquiera a su prima Meiling cuando su pequeño canario se perdió. Las acciones de Li se limitaban a observar y pensar fríamente en la mejor manera de hacer que dejara de llorar. Sin palabras suaves, sin contacto de por medio que implicara demasiada cercanía.

—Con llorar no resolverás nada —dijo él finalmente en el silencio sin el afán de sonar demasiado despiadado—. Tal vez tu hermano escapó a tiempo. —continuó, esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que ahora se veían inyectados en un tenue rojo a causa de las lagrimas que aún corrían indómitas por sus mejillas.

Después de soltar aquella posibilidad lo lamentó de inmediato, era imposible que el hermano de la chica tuviese oportunidad de escapar si la casa se encontraba sellada. Tuvo una extraña sensación al saber que estaba dándole falsas esperanzas.

La miró y la vista era deplorable sí, pero eso sólo hizo que la compasión que Syaoran no sabía que poseía brotara brevemente.

—Pero él… —Sakura se restregó los ojos para tratar de alejar las lágrimas—, si tan sólo yo hubiese llegado a tiempo quizás él estaría…

Sus pensamientos le gritaron que algo malo le sucedió a Touya pero a la vez su mente se negaba a aceptar el peor destino posible que pudiese correr su hermano. Era verdad, si no se hubiese detenido en su camino de regreso a casa tal vez… las cosas serían diferentes.

— ¿Y llorar por su ausencia lo hará volver? Es así como resuelves tus problemas ¿no es verdad? —Li podía intuir hacia donde iba todo eso: _culpa_. Se asomaba en sus ojos y se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. La vio hipar mientras seguía con su labor de secarse las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sakura se sintió aún peor, las palabras lastimaban. No sabía qué hacer o de qué manera reaccionar, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, sopesó en cualquier alternativa dictaminando que llamar a la policía no era la mejor opción ¿Qué haría entonces?

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando recordó algo, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Yukito, quizá él sabría qué hacer o en el mejor de los casos Touya se encontraría con él.

No hubo respuesta, nadie respondió al otro lado de la línea. Tal vez Yukito aún se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo ya que aquel día estaba cubriendo a su hermano. Intentó entonces con el de Touya, fue aun peor ya que la línea estaba muerta. Exhaló un pesado suspiro, tan ruidoso que su acompañante fue capaz de escucharlo.

Touya ya no estaba.

Syaoran abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero su acción se interrumpió cuando el sonido de algo cayendo abstrajo su atención y le hizo callar.

—No estamos solos. —advirtió volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta.

Acción que Sakura imitó procurando en esta ocasión guardar silencio. El sonido provenía de abajo. Pero el fuero interno del muchacho le decía que eso era imposible, ya antes estuvieron en aquel lugar y no había absolutamente nada.

Li tomó con firmeza su espada. Su determinación lo impulsó hacia el exterior, al oscuro pasillo y lo hizo avanzar hasta las escaleras para después bajar cuidadosamente evitando que sus pasos hicieran crujir la madera.

El sonido mermó por un instante pero luego continuó. No provenía de la sala o la cocina sino de una puerta que se ubicaba al final del pasillo contiguo a la escalinata. Siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos, Syaoran notó que la puerta fue resquebrajada en dos pedazos; mientras que uno permanecía colgado apenas con la bisagra, el otro estaba tirado en el umbral mismo. Tal vez aquella habitación permanecía asegurada por razones que él desconocía pero como todo, quien quiera que estuviera en el lugar no dejó espacio sin revisar.

No era un sonido convencional, era el jadeo silencioso que se mesclaba con el de objetos que caían al suelo o se rasgaban; más bien eran hojas rompiéndose.

Preparó su arma, lista para atacar o defenderse - _según fuese el caso_ \- y con la decisión tomada entró a la habitación. Sus incrédulos ojos miraron con asombro a la criatura que se escondía detrás de unos estantes, Li ahogó una exclamación mordiéndose los labios; gracias a la poca luz que se colaba desde la ventana pudo mirar con precisión la figura hecha de hielo.

La bestia se percató de su presencia apenas dio un paso al interior, escupió lo que tenía entre sus fauces; un libro de grosor extraordinario y antigüedad incalculable debido a las páginas amarillentas que caían de ésta. Los ojos de la criatura se centraron en el muchacho, totalmente atento a cualquier movimiento y por el momento ambos permanecieron en esa posición, observándose mutuamente a la espera de que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento.

— ¡Dios del fuego ven!

Fue Syaoran quien dio el primer golpe. Las llamas envolvieron a la bestia quien de inmediato emitió un estruendoso gruñido; el cristal reflejó la luz tornándose en un tono rojizo cual atardecer, la criatura retrocedió chocando con los estantes cercanos y rompiéndolos en el proceso. El muchacho sabía que corría el riesgo de incendiar la habitación pero a pesar de ello no flaqueó, necesitaba erradicar a la bestia antes de que ésta lo hiciera primero con él.

¿Se atrevería? La respuesta fue clara y concisa para Syaoran. No se detuvo, atacó una y otra vez evitando que las llamas se extinguieran; acorraló a la criatura hasta el final de la habitación que ardía cada vez más, el sonido del crepitar se alzó sobre ellos. Sin embargo de las fauces de la bestia salieron disparados cual proyectiles trozos de hielo solido.

El joven apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo pero logró evadir el peligro rompiendo y desviando los ataques tan sólo con sus manos, en ese momento recordó los entrenamientos exhaustivos que Eriol lo obligaba a hacer cuando apenas era un niño; al principio consideró que era una mediada extremadamente drástica para alguien de su edad pero después asimiló la idea y más tarde fue el mismo Li quien se empeñaba en entrenar de esa manera sin importarle los rasguños, torceduras, moretones o huesos rotos que hubiesen.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir de manera alarmante y el humo a inundar el aire volviéndolo muy difícil de respirar. Syaoran comenzó a toser debido a ello, llevó la mano libre a su nariz para cubrirse en un intento inútil para permanecer de pie el tiempo suficiente; observó a la bestia, ésta no podía avanzar un solo paso ya que al tocar las llamas el hielo comenzaba a derretirse.

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente sin saber con certeza si funcionaria, decidió que al menos lo intentaría. Utilizó su espada para lanzarle un rayo, uno bastante poderoso que hizo que la criatura se retorciera y aullara; al menos así trató de debilitarla.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Escuchó desde el pasillo, la inconfundible voz de esa chica.

— ¡No te acerques! —Le gritó. Era lo último que necesitaba.

No hubo respuesta, quizá ella se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa habitación y Syaoran agradeció que no se atreviera a dar un paso más de donde se encontraba.

El muchacho presionó de nuevo su suerte con otro ataque directo al costado de la criatura. Estaba ya muy cansado, al parecer su resistencia estaba llegando al límite; Li decidió poner fin a todo eso avanzando hacia el frente blandiendo su espada hacia su enemigo y clavó la punta justo en medio de la cabeza del monstruo, una sola descarga fue suficiente para que incontables sacudidas comenzaran a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de éste.

Explotó y Syaoran fue expulsado gracias a la onda de expansión que invadió el aire, su espalda chocó con la pared y cayó semiinconsciente al suelo. La vista se le nubló al igual que el juicio, ni siquiera tuvo la voluntad de levantarse para salir de ahí antes de que todo se consumiera.

El castaño estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse consumir por la oscuridad de no ser porque unas delicadas manos lo tomaron por los hombros comenzando a sacudirlo. Con molestia enfocó la mirada en la figura de la chica frente a él, su rostro estaba a centímetros de distancia del suyo pero en ese momento no le tomó real importancia ¿Qué tan grave tenía que estar para ignorar ese detalle? Quizá lo suficiente para no reprochar ante la cercanía. No podía.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Le dijo ella comenzando a halar de él para que se incorporara.

Los pies de Li se negaron a acatar esa orden, porque sí, era una orden y no una sugerencia.

Ante la aparente negativa Sakura no tuvo más opción que hacer lo imposible y cargar con él, se acercó y tomó su brazo para pasarlo por sobre su hombro haciendo que el chico se apoyara en ella para poder caminar hasta la salida; ella era muy consciente de la carrera contra el tiempo así que casi le imploró que moviera los pies y la ayudara a hacer la tarea más fácil. No podía culpar al chico pues estaba lastimado sin embargo si no se apresuraban ambos podrían morir.

—Por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo. —susurró la joven mientras torpemente atravesaban el umbral de la puerta.

El pasillo era angosto pero no lo suficiente para que dos personas pudiesen cruzar a la par. El hombro de Sakura comenzaba a acalambrase pero a pesar de ello no desistió prometiéndose que ambos llegarían a la salida.

Era irónico el cómo habían terminado las cosas siendo el joven quien le restregaba ser una distracción o una carga. Sakura nunca podría abandonar a alguien que necesitara de ella aún si éste no quisiera su ayuda. Él, sin embargo a pesar de las palabras sus acciones expresaban otra cosa; la había socorrido y hasta protegido, por ello no podía dejarlo así sin más estando apenas consciente.

El peso de Li hizo estragos en el equilibrio de Sakura ocasionando que ambos se desplomaran antes de llegar a la calle justo en uno de los escalones del pórtico. Un pesado quejido de dolor invadió la silenciosa atmosfera, ella se apresuró a levantarse y ayudó al chico quien ya se veía más despierto que antes.

— ¿Estás bien?

De nuevo esa pregunta que hacía juego con el semblante preocupado de la castaña revelando así un sentimiento sincero que Syaoran se negaba a aceptar.

—No es nada. —concedió esta vez sin ánimos de evadir la pregunta. " _Solo por esta vez_ " se dijo, pero no devolvió la cuestión como se suponía debía hacerlo al menos por simple cortesía.

Una sensación de alivio de apoderó de Sakura, algo muy pasajero que se desvaneció en cuanto el sonido de una explosión reverberó en el aire. Aterrada de lo que pudiese llegar a ser y de lo que ella sabía que era, volvió la mirada para comprobar su peor temor: su casa consumiéndose lentamente envuelta en llamas; una tristeza indescriptible la golpeó al saber que nada podía hacer y que siquiera pudo rescatar la fotografía de sus padres o de su hermano, imágenes que ahora solamente podía atesorar en su memoria.

—Esto… no… yo… —Syaoran no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas para formular una oración coherente sabiendo que fue él quien había ocasionado el incendio en primer lugar.

Tampoco fue como si necesitara decir algo, no cuando la jovencita se acercó a él para ocultar su rostro en su pecho y dejar salir saladas lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró Sakura en medio de su estremecimiento, cuestionando a nadie en particular sobre su infortunio. Lo había perdido todo.

Syaoran no fue capaz de apartarla así que la dejó desahogarse hasta que se cansara. Esa opresión en su pecho tal vez ahora tenía un nombre: culpa.

…

El incesante sonido del tic tac comenzaba a ser molesto. Eriol miró de nueva cuenta el reloj sobre la chimenea percatándose de que era más de media noche. ¿En dónde rayos estaba Li?

— ¿Quieres que salga a buscarlo? —La voz aguda de la pequeña criatura que descansaba sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia captó la atención de Eriol.

Los ojos felinos y estoicos de la criaturita no apartaron la mirada de su dueño aguardando una respuesta.

—Claro que no Spi —Hiragizawa cerró los ojos y se acomodó aún más en su sofá—. De haberlo querido hubiese enviado por él desde hace mucho.

—El muchacho se ha demorado lo suficiente. —Spi se desperezó de su lugar, levantándose para estirar las cortas patas y extender las diminutas alas en su espalda. Quien lo mirara aseguraría sin temor a equivocarse que se trataba de un gato negro o de un peluche del mismo.

Eriol esbozó una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

—Li es un poco lento pero también es eficiente en su trabajo. Démosle el beneficio de la duda y aguardemos.

Algo captó la atención de Hiragizawa haciéndolo voltear en dirección a la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera estrepitosamente. Ahí estaba, Syaoran estaba de regreso pero ante la incredulidad de Eriol éste no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones; la prueba contundente era la joven que lo ayudaba a estar de pie y caminar hasta él.

— ¡Está herido! —clamó la chica que lo traía a cuestas.

El pelinegro le dio alcance y tomó el otro brazo de Syaoran para aligerar la carga de la castaña, entre ambos llevaron al muchacho hasta el sofá en donde Spi antes estaba.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —inquirió Eriol terminando de acomodar a Li.

—Él derrotó a esa criatura pero salió herido, incendió mi casa y apenas pudimos salir antes de que la explosión la consumiera por completo. —Sakura comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras relataba brevemente lo que les había ocurrido. Luego soltó información al azar sobre el otro sujeto y cómo nunca vio nada parecido; en algún punto sus divagaciones no pudieron parar.

Hiragizawa se percató de su estado de confusión, del leve temblor que tenía en sus manos y la mandíbula. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo más sensato fue decirle a Spi que llamara a Nakuru para que se encargara de la chica.

Minutos después llegó con una taza de té en una mano y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la otra, por fortuna las lesiones de Syaoran eran leves y su estado de aturdimiento se debía más al golpe y al cansancio. Eriol intuyó que había usado gran cantidad de magia en un corto lapso de tiempo, algo perjudicial para el cuerpo.

—Por favor bebe, esto te tranquilizara —Ofreció Akizuki a Sakura quien parecía estar más al pendiente de lo que Eriol hacía que a su propia condición—. Él estará bien, Eriol tiene conocimiento en primeros auxilios y no es la primera vez que atiende sus heridas.

" _No es la primera vez que atiende sus heridas"_ esas palabras flotaron en el aire mientras Sakura se preguntaba ¿Cuántas veces aquel chico había enfrentado algo similar?

—Muchas gracias. —Dejando de lado su incertidumbre, Sakura aceptó la taza.

La castaña sorbió lentamente el té y se deleitó con la calidez que desprendía el humeante vapor que se colaba por su nariz, eso sirvió para que se tranquilizara un poco y dejara de temblar; no tenía frío más bien eran sus nervios los que le jugaban una mala pasada.

Hiragizawa terminó de limpiar las heridas del muchacho quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, Syaoran había colapsado prácticamente desde que tocó el sofá.

—Voy a trasladarlo a su habitación —informó acercándose a Sakura y Nakuru.

— ¿Debería informarle a ella? —cuestionó Akizuki refiriéndose a la prima del muchacho.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era un escándalo a esas horas de la noche; además ya había curado a Li, solo era cuestión de un buen descanso para que se recuperara por completo. Una vez dejado en claro ese asunto, Hiragizawa volcó toda su atención a la chica que venía con su aprendiz.

—Disculpa mis modales pero debido a la conmoción no he podido saber tu nombre —El pelinegro le tendió la mano a la jovencita—, ¿serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre? Quisiera agradecer a la persona que ayudó a mi amigo.

El tono del joven era demasiado amable como para darle una negativa y Sakura pensó que al no presentarse con él sería una descortesía. Quiso hacer una breve reverencia pero la mano del chico seguía extendida en su dirección así que la tomó.

—Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Tras los ojos de Eriol se formó un breve destello ante la revelación del nombre. Sin querer había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, no se equivocaba cuando decía que Syaoran era eficiente en su tarea.

—Es un placer poder conocerte Sakura —Se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios para depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso del mismo—. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron ante semejante acción. El roce duró apenas un parpadeo y Eriol se separó de ella soltando delicadamente su mano de la suya.

Muy apenada tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar su mano tras la espalda en un gesto que rayaba en lo infantil— Igualmente Hiragizawa. —Sakura no supo qué más decir.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Eriol querida Sakura —Él le regaló una vasta y sincera sonrisa. La chica era tan tierna e infantil, tal como se la imaginaba—. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por ayudar a Li y traerlo hasta aquí.

El hecho de que él pidiera llamarlo por su nombre de pila le sorprendió a Sakura siendo que lo conocía de apenas una media hora, pero al verlo esbozar esa sonrisa en su rostro le dio la confianza suficiente para hacerlo; había algo en el joven que le inspiraba cierta confianza, él era muy parecido a alguien que conocía ¿pero quién?

Un segundo después Sakura reparó en el otro nombre que Eriol le confirió. Li. Así se llamaba el joven que la ayudó.

—Al contrario, fue Li quien me ayudó a mí —Sin querer rememorar lo acontecido esa tarde, Sakura reprimió algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos—. Le propuse llevarlo al hospital pero él se negó alegando que tenía que venir aquí, al menos quise ayudarlo con eso a pesar de sus negativas.

Y es que era tan testarudo. El joven se negó una y otra vez ante el ofrecimiento de Sakura hasta que después de insistir lo suficiente éste aceptó a regañadientes. Li la guió a esa mansión en la colina, Sakura nunca reparó en ella todos esos años viviendo en Tomoeda.

—No me sorprende. Li es una persona difícil al principio pero es todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta ser ante los demás. —Hiragizawa hablaba desde la experiencia recordando los duros inicios de su relación con el chico.

—Sí. —Se limitó a decir Sakura fijando la mirada en el suelo de madera.

El silencio los embargó entonces al dar por zanjado el tema.

La jovencita volvió la vista mirando por encima de los hombros de Hiragizawa en donde Syaoran se encontraba, la respiración acompasada le indicó que estaba profundamente dormido.

La mirada curiosa de Eriol siguió la de Sakura hasta ubicar el foco de su atención, terció una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche en nuestra mansión —ofreció Hiragizawa solemne—, quiero que me expliques con exactitud lo que sucedió y además ¿estás preocupada por Li no es verdad? así podrás hablar con él en cuanto despierte.

Sakura se apresuró a negar con ambas manos. —No es necesario que me quede, de verdad. Te contaré todo lo que sucedió pero después me marcharé, no quiero ser una molestia.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? Hace un momento me dijiste que tu casa se quemó en un incendio. —atajó Eriol. Sí estaba prestando atención a lo que ella le había dicho a pesar de las raudas palabras de la chica.

La mirada esmeralda se ensombreció. ¿A dónde iría? No podía ser tan egoísta para irrumpir en la casa de alguien; Sakura en ocasiones pecaba de bondadosa. Tomoyo no era una opción, no quería incomodar a su prima con sus problemas. ¿Entonces?

—Yo no… —Las palabras de Kinomoto quedaron en el aire.

—No serás ninguna molestia pequeña Sakura —dijo Eriol sin ocultar la calidez y el cariño en sus palabras. La chica se veía tan frágil e indefensa que le provocó tanta ternura; además tras sus acciones se escondían sus verdaderas intenciones para con ella—. Le diré a Nakuru que te prepare una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, podrás asearte y luego me contaras lo ocurrido.

El tono paternal en el que Eriol le habló le recordó demasiado a su padre, sin embargo Hiragizawa aparentaba la misma edad que ella como para tener esa aura de madurez en él. Era una acción muy amable de su parte y Sakura consideró entonces aceptar la oferta del chico.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Muy enserio. —confirmó Hiragizawa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

.-.-.-.-.

N/A.

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, repito… soy de actualizaciones largas XD (maldita procastinación) pero a fin de cuentas espero disfrutaran el capitulo. No sé si sientan que está pasando demasiado lento pero es necesario, o si incluso sienten que las escenas son muy repetitivas sobre todo en las escenas de "acción", no todos serán así n.n

Hasta ahora estoy incorporando otras ideas a la trama que antes no tenía contemplado es por ello que en ocasiones tengo que reiniciar el capítulo para adecuar esas ideas.

Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia.

Isabel paramo: gracias por tu RW y disculpa la tardanza. En lo personal amo al personaje de Syaoran y es por ello que trato en la medida de lo posible plasmarlo lo más fiel posible aunque a veces me resulte imposible (no tengo la mente maquiavélica de las CLAMP XD) me encantó desde su primera aparición. Por supuesto que pienso hacer momentos SS 7u7 este fic es una mera excusa para escribir sobre estos dos. Ahora con respecto a las CLAMP 0.0 yo ya no sé qué pensar sobre el giro que le están dando a la historia… es demasiada información y misterios con las que nos bombardean… primero nos dan lindos momentos y después "boom" momento de intriga salvaje aparece XD con el capitulo del Manga de este mes juro que quedé shockeada por las revelaciones. La visita al bisabuelo fue muy esclarecedora, no sólo porque ya como dices Syaoran anotó "el gol" y tiene la aprobación sino porque nos dio más indicios sobre la ascendencia de Sakura. Con respecto a las shipps XD bueno mi OTP de todo SCC es el SS… no concibo a Sakura con otro que no sea Li 7u7, también me gusta un poco el TouyaxYukito XD y el EriolxKaho (rechazo la naturaleza del EriolxTomoyo) aunque tampoco tengo inconveniente en shippearlos… a Tomoyo la shippeo con Kurogane aunque es muy loco ya que en sí Kurogane no pertenece al universo CC XD.

En fin, antes de despedirme solo quiero decir que estoy muy conmocionada por todo lo que está ocurriendo en el Manga u.u y que no sé si alguien está en las mismas que yo esperando a que salga el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto al anime, bueno espero ansiosa el regreso de Meiling 7w7.

Espero poder saber sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo de fic ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? XD

Ahora sí, me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
